vnewgenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Write the first paragraph of your article here. General Rules *This is an adult list. Over 18+ *You will be required to post twice a week for each character. *In the event that a player is absent for more than a week without notification the GM reserves the right to write a mod post in order to move the thread along and keep others from hanging. If no response is made after 14 days, the GM will assume you have abandoned your character and will reassign it. *All players will be allowed only two characters. If it becomes clear that you can manage these both characters, more is permissible. *If you are going to be out of contact for more than a week, please let us know. *It is also expected that players leave their characters in a place in the plot line that will not hinder others during their absence. *No flaming of any kind, either by players or about other lists. Anyone who is subjected to this kind of abuse - please inform the moderators immediately. *If you have a problem with another player, please bring it to the attention of the Moderators, we are here to help. *All members will have 7 days from the period of joining to create and submit a bio for an active character. All members of this game will be active players. *Do not affect permanently any character that is not yours without the expressed permission of its player. *Do not write for any character that does not belong to you without their expressed permission. *All posts must be written in the third person, past tense. This is not negotiable. It should read like a book. *All post should have some modicum of grammatical consistency. We don't expect your posts to be perfect but adherence to spelling and formatting , particularly punctuation and paragraph structure will help others players posting with you. Character Creation *Characters related to any of the canon characters must be subject to mod approval. *If a player departs a game, then the List Owner reserves the right to keep the character in the RPG as an NPC or distribute it to another player *When creating characters, do remember that you will need these characters to interact with the others in the game, whether Visitor or human, they should be able to interact with other players. *Visitor characters only have first name and they are usually simple like John, Diana, Steven, Brian,. (Please no Amberlyn Sue, etc – we on Earth don’t get it and neither do Visitors) Posting Guidelines *All posts containing sexually explicit or graphic violence WILL be rated accordingly. No pedophilia. *It is permissible to make OOC remarks as long as it is indicated clearly and at the END or BEGINING of the post. *All Thread titles MUST have the location, character names and other characters tagged clearly indicated. E.g. Bridge Diana tag Brian. *This is not a list for people who want to post two or three lines. If you need to write dialogue, please find the player you are writing with and do a joint post. Single line posts clog up email boxes. E.g. When you know you're going to be entering into a conversation with one or more players, instead of leaving gaps with tags all the way through the post, try and contact each other off list to work on a joint post (via e-mail or messenger). Once it's gone back and forth between everyone involved and you have a 'finished' post, go ahead and post it to the list, listing all the characters involved in the subject line. (i.e.: "I am the walrus - Lennon/Starr/McCartney/Harrison") *Since we anticipate numerous characters, we appreciate if you name the location of your character at the beginning of the post. *Having a signature for your character at the bottom of your post wouldn't go amiss either. Their name and position if applicable. *If you have an arc or a subplot you wish to introduce, by all means suggest it to the Moderators and we will try and incorporate it into the story. Do not simply introduce it because this could throw off someone else's arc. Talk to us first and let us coordinate the best way to introduce it. *When posting a reply to another tag, please include no more than the last paragraph of the post you are answering to. It is not necessary to paste/keep the entirety of the previous post before inserting your own response. The only exception to this rule is if the particular thread has gone stagnant or that you, as one the players involved, have not posted in a long time. Then the storyline might need to be refreshed in the minds of readers and we would allow it. *All posts will include an indication of time, i.e. Morning, Evening, Night, etc. *Posts that take place prior to the current time will be labeled - BP: Back Posts